Memories Of Lilian
by anubislover
Summary: When Lilian retired, the WWE universe was deeply affected. These oneshots are the thoughts of the Superstars she meant the most to. Title sucks, I may change it. Rating will be justified in later chapters.
1. Inspiring Shawn

Author's Note: Lilian's retirement hit me pretty hard, and I was very disappointed at the lack of Lilian fics there are on this site. So, I've decided to buckle down and write some oneshots. They are all going to be fics based on certain Superstars' memories, some based on true events, most probably not. Oh, and everything is kayfabe based, as in Shawn's name is really Shawn Michaels, and not Michael Hickenbottom, and the events on the show are real. Hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I not own anything, just the ideas for the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inspiring

She was leaving. After ten long years in the business, she was finally leaving. I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around it, even as I watch her say goodbye to the WWE Universe. Lilian Garcia is finally leaving. I suppose I shouldn't be so shocked, I've known it was coming for a while, but she's been one of the few constants around here. Every week, no matter how crazy things would get, she was always out there in the ring singing her heart out and bringing some semblance of order to this crazy show. I'll miss the sound of her voice, so sweet and powerful, but most of all, I'll miss the way she always says to me "I knew you could do it" after every show. I still remember the day she first said those words to me…

Summerslam 2003

I was sitting in the arena, watching the ring crew set up the stage for Summerslam. In a few hours, I would be facing my former best friend, Hunter Hearst Helmsly, better known as Triple H. Naturally, I was having doubts. It was my first match back after years of retirement, and I wasn't sure I could put on the show these people wanted. I wasn't deaf; after all, I heard what they were saying.

"_What's he doing here? Isn't he retired?"_

"_He's washed up."_

"_Hunter'll tear him to shreds!"_

Those words would have destroyed my resolve if I hadn't literally been knocked out of my thoughts by a small, feminine form ducking for cover. Looking down, I was greeted by a mass of blonde hair.

"Um, hello?"

She looked up at me with two big blue eyes and put a finger to her lips. "Shhh! I'm hiding!"

I instantly recognized her voice. It was hard not to, since I had kept watching the shows even after I retired, and easily figured out that this was Lilian Garcia. We had never formally met, even during the few times I acted as a guest referee, but I was curious about her. Or, more specifically, her reasons for being on the arena floor. "From who?" I whispered.

"Finkle. He doesn't know I'm coming back tonight, and I don't plan on letting him know 'til later! I usually come out here to relax and prepare for the show, but I didn't think he'd come out here to do a mike check so soon!" she whispered back urgently.

I looked down to the ring, easily spotting Howard's bald head. I felt a sudden surge of anger, remembering his smugness in recent weeks. I had seen what he did to Lilian with Three Minute Warning, shoving her in the way to protect himself. That pissed me off. A real man would have defended her, even if they didn't get along. If there's one thing I hate, it's a man who allows an innocent woman to get hurt. I looked back down at her, watching as she glared off into the distance.

"Stupid Finkle. I'm just as good as he is, even if I am a woman! What's gender gotta do with it anyway?" I heard her mutter.

My own worries suddenly vanished, replaced instead by the strong need to comfort her. "Nothing. It has nothing to do with anything. You're just as good as he is, if not better. I've been listening to you announce for the past few year, and I for one am very impressed."

She looked up at me with a surprised smile, the gloomy look in her eyes gone. I took a moment to glance back towards the ring, and smiled. Looking back down at her, I said, "Fink's gone. You can get off the floor now."

I had almost laughed when she blushed, she just looked so adorable. She at least seemed happy to get off the dirty floor. Settling into the chair next to me, her eyes lit up in recognition so suddenly I thought she would jump right back out of the chair.

"Oh my God, you're Shawn Michaels!" she exclaimed. She held out her hand. "I'm Lilian Garcia. It's such an honor to meet you!"

It was my turn to blush, though I did take her hand. She'd said my name with such admiration. "Come on, I'm not that special. Meeting me's no honor."

She looked at me with disbelief. "The Showstopper acting humble? I never thought I'd see the day!"

I knew she had meant it as a joke, but once again all my doubts came crashing back down on me. I shook my head. "I'm not the Showstopper anymore, Lilian. I'm just a broken-down has-been. I don't know why I even came back."

What happened next will forever remain in my memory. Her eyes turned serious, her smile left her face, and she dropped my hand, only to grab my shoulders, turning me to face her. Then she spoke to me in that powerful voice which left no room for argument. "Now you listen to me, Shawn Michaels, and listen good; I may not know you personally, but I know what I've seen on TV and heard from the other wrestlers. I'm always hearing people talk about what you've done for this business, how you revolutionized the industry. You pushed the envelope and broken barriers, made new matches and entertained millions across the world. I know it's been a while since you've been in the ring, and some people may doubt you, saying that you'll never beat Hunter. Honestly, their opinions don't matter. But if you keep doubting yourself, then Hunter'll win without throwing even a single punch! You are an amazing, talented man, Shawn. All you need to do is believe in yourself, and you'll win."

Something in her eyes made me believe her. She wasn't saying it to be nice, or because she thought that's what I had wanted to hear. She was saying what she truly believed. She believed in me.

She gave an adorable squeak when I hugged her. Her sincerity touched me, and I'm still quite sure that God had sent her to me to set me back on track. I pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you."

She'd smiled back, then left to prepare for her own return. After the show, I sought her out backstage. I found her outside the women's locker room, and she smiled when she saw me. She gave me a hug and said the words that made my night so much sweeter.

"I knew you could do it."

Present Day

I'll never forget that day, the day she inspired me to be the Showstopper again. I don't know how I'll be able to make it through the show each week without hearing her announce my name. How will I get through the night without hearing her say to me "I knew you could do it" after every show? She's been a true friend to me, and now she's leaving for a new life. I'll miss her, but I know what she's doing is her decision, and I'll support her the whole way, just as she supported me. I just hope she realizes just how much she means to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what do you think? I thought it turned out pretty well, and don't worry, there's more to come with even more Superstars. I can't promise frequent updates, as I'm rather busy at college, but I have already started writing one with Chris Jericho. Hopefully I'll be able to submit it around Thanksgiving. Once that one goes up, you'll understand the Teen rating. For now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you'll give me some good reviews. Keep on Rollin'!


	2. Comforting Batista

Sorry it took me so long to update. I had meant to have it up by Thanksgiving, but I got busy with other stuff. So, yeah, here's a belated Christmas/Chanukah/Kwanza/Whatever the hell you celebrate present. Enjoy! The next one will hopefully be up sooner.

It's weird watching her say goodbye on TV. Myself and the other Smackdown! superstars are watching it together tonight, and I know more than a few people are crying. I'm not going to turn around and find out who though; then they'll see the tears in my eyes. I know no one will think less of me for crying, though. Lilian taught me that the night of Eddie's RAW tribute show…

November 14, 2005

I don't cry much, if ever. I'd had a tough upbringing, so I'd learned not to show much emotion. But Eddie's death hit me hard. We had just become friends, and then he was gone. I was backstage before the tribute show, sitting on a box of equipment with my head in my hands, doing my best to not let my tears show. I had spent all day keeping away from my fellow superstars and the tech crew. I couldn't let them see me cry, couldn't let them see how much Eddie's death had affected me. After all, I was the Animal and the World Heavyweight Champion; I had an image to maintain.

"Dave?"

I looked up to see Lilian, her usually flawless makeup a mess, tears running down her cheeks. She looked terrible.

"How're you holding up?" she asked, sitting down beside me. I couldn't believe it. She looked like she was going through hell, and she asks how I am? Everybody knew she had been close to Eddie, but she was more concerned about me. It was touching.

"I'm managing," I said. It took me a moment to realize just how shaky my own voice was. I tried to discreetly wipe away my tears, but she caught me.

She looked me in the eye. "It's ok to cry, Dave. Eddie was your friend. You've got nothing to prove, so you don't have to act all macho and tough. Everybody's crying, no one will care if you do, too."

Something about the way she said those words got to me. She sounded like my mother, scolding, but understanding at the same time. Before I could stop myself, my head was on her shoulder and I was sobbing like a baby into her shirt. At least she didn't seem to mind, instead patting my head and whispering soothing words into my ear.

When I finally putted myself together, she gave me a weak smile and said, "There now, isn't that better?"

I tried to glare, but I found myself laughing instead. Her smile grew and she laughed along with me.

"Thanks, Lilian," I said, once I had calmed down.

"Anytime, Dave. You looked like you needed that."

I had needed it. It was nice to know that she wasn't judging me or making fun of me. She saw me not as the World Heavyweight Champion, or even a WWE superstar, but as a man, a human being. We didn't even know me all that well. When I was on RAW, I had only seen her as a ring announcer, albeit a pretty one, and she had probably only seen me as Evolution's Animal. Even when I had left the stable, we never really talked. Now, I was seeing a side to her I had never seen before. A caring, compassionate side, one which I suddenly regretted not noticing. She accepted me, much like Eddie had. That thought brought tears to my eyes again, but I held them back. I'd cried enough for the moment. "It's weird; I only knew Eddie for a little while, but I feel like I've known him all my life."

She nodded. "I know how you feel. Eddie had that effect on people. When I first met him, we just had such a connection, like I had known him for years, and was reuniting with an old friend." She laughed. "I remember the day I met him, the second he heard my name he started rambling in Spanish, asking what my heritage was, and telling me how nice it was to meet such a "beautiful _mamacita_. We talked for almost an hour, and he was almost late for his match! He was the new guy, but it felt like _he_ was welcoming _me_!"

"Eddie was a great guy," I said.

She looked down at her watch. "I've got to go, duty calls." She got off the bench, but turned to me, writing something down on a small slip of paper. Handing it to me, she said, "If you need someone to talk to, about anything, give me a call."

I gratefully accepted the paper. It was her cell phone number. I looked up at her with a smile on my face.

"I will." When she was out of sight, I slipped the piece of paper in my pocket, and then headed off to the locker room. I knew it was going to be a long night, but after that, I knew I could get through it.

Present Day

And I did. Because of her, I got through the night. I was no longer ashamed to cry, and none of the other though less of me when I did. After that night, I called Lilian once a week. We would talk for hours about anything and everything, and whenever I felt down, she would bring me back up again. It's weird, but even though I know we'll still talk over the phone, it almost feels like I'm losing her. Still, she knows I'm there for her, and I know this is something she has to do. I'll support her all the way, just like she did for me, and if she ever needs it, she can cry on my shoulder, just like I did hers.

So you know the drill. If you liked the story, review. If you have suggestions, review. Remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll have the next one up! Keep on Rollin'!


	3. Saving Jericho

Yes, I know it took too damn long to get this chapter up, but give me a break! It's not my fault my college professors are maniacs and that I haven't been very into wrestling lately. It just hasn't been as good. But, I had this written, and I wanted to submit it to remind myself of the good old days, when Lilian was around, Jericho was funny, and wrestling was kick-ass. So, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't know why I even have to do this, everyone knows that Vince owns everything. If I did own it, Lilian would have been a hell of a lot more involved, and would have been in a storyline with Chris.

XXXXXX

Listening to her give her goodbye speech, I find myself actually agreeing with the fans for the first time in a long while. They're begging her to stay and cheering her name while she cries in the middle of the ring. I'm pretty sure if I were a lesser man I'd be crying too, but this is her choice, and I promised to support her. The woman I love is leaving the business that has been her heart and soul for the past ten years, and even though I'm marring her next week, I'll miss her. She'll still be in my life, but it won't be the same, going out there every week and not seeing her smiling face, or hearing her beautiful voice announcing me the winner. It's sad how long it took me to realize just how much I love her. I had always flirted with her and teased her, much like a little boy tugging on the hair of the girl he likes. Despite this, I didn't recognize my true feelings for her until a few years ago. And even then, it took two specific incidents to bring us together.

August 22, 2005

I was in my hotel room, having just been fired by that jackass Bischoff. It was the same hotel all the other superstars were staying in, but I'd be going home the next day, so it didn't matter to me. Home, I always felt weird about calling my house a home. At home, there's someone waiting for you, a reason you come back to the place. I had no such thing, not even a dog or a goldfish was waiting for me. Essentially, it was just a house, a place to put my stuff and sleep while not on the road. But I'm getting off track here.

The point is, the WWE had been my real home, and now I was being forced out of it. Furious at the unfairness of it all, I was stuffing my things into my bags. I wasn't leaving until the next day, but I needed to do something to keep my mind off of things. Just when I had flung the last of my clothes into my suitcase, someone knocked at my door.

_Who the hell can that be?_ I thought, wrenching the door open. And standing in front of me was none other than RAW's own ring announcer, Lilian Garcia. She stood there with a calm, but sad expression.

"What do you want, Vivian?" For some reason I always liked to call her Vivian. I knew it pissed her off, but that was part of the appeal. At the moment, though, she decided to ignore the nickname.

"Hey, Chris. I just wanted to stop by and see if you were ok."

_Am I ok? Did she seriously just ask me that?_ "Am I ok?" I yelled. "I've been fired from the job I love, humiliated on live TV, and you're asking me if I'm ok? What is this, one of your retarded interviews? Well to answer your question, no, I am not ok, but you know what, Vivian? What _will_ make me ok is ending this asinine conversation!"

I tried to slam the door in her face, but with a surprising burst of strength, she blocked my attempt and shoved me back into the room. I was so shocked at her actions I didn't even stop her from storming into the room and slamming the door behind her. I had to admit, the look in her eyes was a little scary, her normally calm blue irises now dark and foreboding. She marched right up to me and got in my face before she started screaming.

"Now you listen to me, Chris Jericho! I have had just about enough of you belittling me and insulting me. Backstage, during interviews, even when we're not at work, you always treat me like crap! You know, I don't make up those stupid questions for the interviews, they're given to me. And every time I see you backstage, you go out of your way to mock and annoy me. And then there are the times when you're actually halfway decent to me, even nice at times, flirting and joking, and then a minute later you'll be back to insulting me! You're so hot and cold and it drives me crazy! You have made my life a living hell since the moment I met you, and yet I still can't help but care about you. So here I am, going out of my way to check up on you, and this is the thanks I get? And for the last time, my name is Lilian, not Vivian!"

"I know what your damn name is!" I yelled back.

"Then use it you _pendejo_!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You're not the boss of me! You're just a wannabe pop star who can't ask a halfway intelligent question to save her life!"

"It's better than being a wannabe rock star without a job!"

Honestly, at that moment I don't know what came over me. Maybe I just wanted to shut her up. Maybe it was the fact that for the first time since I'd met her she was standing up to me. Maybe it was the way her eyes flashed with anger, or the way her chest heaved, or the way her cheeks flushed. Whatever the reason, in that moment I realized just how beautiful she was, and I was overtaken by the urge to kiss her. So I did.

It was far from sweet and gentle, like the kisses she was probably used to. Instead, it was rough, angry, and passionate. I think it might have even been a little desperate. Despite this, she didn't slap me, or even push me away. Instead, she kissed me back with equal fervor, pulling me closer and burying her fingers in my hair. The kiss quickly became a fight for dominance, a fight I barely won before we were both forced to break away for air. Catching my breath, I noticed that her cheeks were even more flushed, and her eyes, while still angry, were suddenly glazed over with desire. Groaning, I moved my lips to her neck, kissing, suckling, and biting my way down, delighting in the little gasps that made their way past her lips. Her hand unoccupied hand joined the other in my hair, pulling me even closer, while my own hands started to wander over her form, memorizing her every curve. My fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt, and she unbuttoned my own, her small hands sliding over the toned physique I worked so hard to maintain.

"Chris," she moaned, and my lips once again found hers as I eagerly pulled off her shirt, relishing in the feel of her soft, smooth skin beneath my fingers. I backed her up and pushed her down onto the bed, taking in the sight of her. She was beautiful, and I couldn't believe that a woman I had hated for so long was lying on my bed, half naked and waiting for me to continue.

Then it hit me. Lilian, a woman I had wanted nothing to do with, was lying half naked on my bed. We had been arguing less than five minutes before, and now we were on our way to having passionate, angry sex? _This is wrong. I've got to stop this before we go too far and do something we'll both regret._ It killed me to do it, but I knew it was for the best. I forced my face to go cold, even though I was still burning on the inside. Taking a deep breath, I growled, "Get out."

She looked up at me, shocked. "What?"

"You heard me. Get out! Or are you deaf as well as stupid and easy?"

Her eyes filled up with tears, and it took everything in me not to go over to her and hold her, to apologize for all my harsh words. After all, it was for the best. I wasn't looking for a one night stand, and I knew that if we continued, she would wake up the next morning feeling even worse than she was at the moment. If anything, I was sparing her. So instead of letting the guilt take over, I preoccupied myself with fixing my shirt. I heard her get up and walk to the door, but her barely audible words would haunt me for the next two years.

"I can't believe I loved you."

November 19, 2007

For over two years those words haunted me. Every day they echoed through my mind, never giving me peace, and the image of her face, tears sliding down her cheeks, popped up every time I closed my eyes. I missed her, even though we had hated each other, and there was nothing I had wanted more than to see her again, to apologize and make amends. And finally I had my chance.

I was finally back on Monday Night RAW and I was feeling great. The only downside was that I was being interviewed by that idiot Grisham which made me miss Lilian even more. Sure, she hadn't always asked the brightest questions, but she was at least nice to look at. Actually, she had never sounded half as dumb as Todd did. I was just wrapping up when she came through the curtain. I was dumbstruck; she looked even better than I remembered, like a cool drink after two years in the desert. I knew this was my only chance to talk to her, so I quickly made my way over. She spotted me, and the look on her face broke my heart.

She turned away and started to run, but I gave chase, ignoring the stares the technicians and Superstars gave us. I caught her just as she was about to enter the women's locker room. I gently grabbed her arm and turned her towards me.

"We need to talk."

Nodding mutely, she followed me into an empty room. I bit my lip. She seemed so…defeated. Silence dominated the room.

I knew she wouldn't say anything, so I spoke first. "I'm sorry." She barely looked at me. I continued, "I'm sorry about treating you like crap for five years. I'm sorry I never got your name right. I'm sorry I insulted you and kicked you out of my room." My voice went down to a whisper, "I'm sorry I used you."

This got her attention, though she still wouldn't look at me. "You didn't use me, Chris," she whispered. I almost didn't hear her, but there was no describing how overjoyed I was to hear her voice again. The TV doesn't do it justice.

"Yes I did. I used you as an outlet for my anger and frustration. I took advantage of you, and I would have taken things all the way regardless of your feelings if I hadn't come to my senses." I could see she was barely holding back tears, but I continued, knowing if I didn't get this off my chest now, then I'd never have the guts to do it again. "What I did, what I nearly did, has been eating at me for two years, Lilian."

She finally looked at me, and the smile on her face was startling. "You called me Lilian."

I scratched my head nervously. "Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Well, no, but you've always called me Vivian. It's nice to hear you actually call me by my real name."

I smiled. Who knew just using her real name for once would make her happy? "Well, like I said, I've been doing a lot of thinking these past couple years, and spent a lot of it regretting how I treated you like crap. Using your real name is the least I can do."

"Well, it's a start."

I turned serious again. "Either way, there's something I need to ask you about." I stepped closer and looked directly into her eyes. "That night, you said you had loved me. Did you mean it?" She tried to turn away again, but I gently held her chin and looked into her eyes. I had forgotten just how gorgeous they were, a delicate blue with a hint of green that put the oceans of the tropics to shame. Damn, only she could get me to wax poetic about something as simple as a person's eyes. But I needed an answer. "Tell me the truth, Lilian."

"No, I didn't mean it."

I know my face fell, and I could almost feel my heart sink into my stomach. Her eyes, those beautiful eyes had been dead serious. I looked away, not being able to stand it. I felt almost betrayed, and even a little heartbroken. Over those two years I had realized just how much she'd meant to me. Despite all my ridicule, my teasing, and my downright disregard of her feelings, she had been a constant in my life that, once she was gone, I realized just how much I needed. I had come to realize that deep down I loved her, and now I found out she didn't feel the same.

It was her turn to make me face her. "Chris, you asked if I loved you. I don't. The truth is I still love you. Even after that night, I'm still in love with you, but I tried to tell myself I wasn't. I've loved you for years, even though by all rights I should hate you. And I don't know why. Everything about you excites me. The way you walk, the way you smile, the way you talk, even the way you dress. The only thing I hated was the way you treated me, and the fact that you didn't love me back. So I tried everything to get over you. Why the hell else would I date Viscera?"

I cringed. The memory of them together still made me a bit sick. Viscera had always creeped me out, and even though I hadn't been aware of my feelings at the time, seeing them together had made me want to vomit. At the time I thought it was just the thought of Viscera being with _anybody_, but recently I came to realize that what I was feeling was jealousy. When he dumped her, I had actually felt a bit of grim satisfaction, though I also felt sorry for her. Everyone in the locker room had. She hadn't deserved that. "Well if I had known that I would have kicked his ass. I just assumed that you had terrible taste in men."

Silence fell over us again. "So what now?" she asked timidly.

I smiled. "I'd like to start over."

She shook her head. "No way, Chris. Even though you were a jackass, I have too many good memories of you to just start over."

"Then let's grab something to eat. I'd love to know what you've been up to."

My heart sped up when she smiled. "I'd like that." We started to leave, but then I grabbed her arm. She turned, and I found myself leaning in. This time, I kissed her gently and sweetly. She kissed back just as gently. When we broke away, she was smiling even wider, and in that moment, I realized something.

I was home.

Present Day

After that night we started going steady, and a few months ago I proposed. We're getting married next week, and most of the locker room still can't believe it. At least they're happy for us, though I've gotten more than a few death threats from some of the guys. Shawn was the first to both congratulate and threaten me, to no one's surprise. But some of the others were a shock. Evan Bourne, Batista, Hunter, even the Undertaker had described in gruesome detail the kind of pain I'd be in if I ever hurt her. What they don't realize is that I could never hurt her, not again. She makes my life complete, my house a home, and my job worthwhile. She is more than my future wife: she's my savior.

XXXXXXXXXX

So I finally got a chance to finish this, and overall I'd have to say I'm pretty proud of this chapter. It was a tough one to write, but in the end, I think I did a decent job. Again, sorry it took so long, I have to write this on my school computer, and that's not easy, especially considering the content of this chapter. So, please review, and if you want to make any suggestions, feel free. Just put the name of the superstar and the subject it should be about, and if possible a specific date and Raw or Pay-Per-View episode that it should take place during. It's especially helpful if there was an actual Lilian moment in that episode, but if worse comes to worse I can try to wing it. If you have any idea of what should happen in the fic, tell me that too. I may or may not be able to use the suggestions, but I will at least consider them. So, I hope you enjoyed, and hopefully I'll get lots of suggestions. Keep on Rollin'!

P.S. I know Lilian did not actually get married to Chris Jericho, but she is married to a guy named Chris, so that's good enough for me. Besides, who says I can't play around with reality a little bit. It's my story!


End file.
